


Moving Out

by BunnyFair



Series: OC Shenanigans [3]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Family Fluff, Gen, Moving, Pre-War, Protective Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 07:32:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28467591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyFair/pseuds/BunnyFair
Summary: Nexus was finally transferring to the Iacon Archive. Her parents were both proud of her, even if they were a bit protective. She was more excited than ever to learn more than Caminus could provide
Relationships: Original Cybertronian Character(s) & Original Cybertronian Character(s)
Series: OC Shenanigans [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2085138





	Moving Out

Nexus smiled slightly as she packed up her bag, carefully folding her blanket. She carefully packed her box of personal datapads, making sure they were tucked safely in there.

Her Carrier, Victicia, smiled brightly as she started unsubspacing several cleaning items. "I just went shopping and picked up some fresh paint and waxes for you. I also got several bottles of your favorite solvent, so you can always be nice and clean. Oh! Here's a bunch of soft cloths for your shower! Still packaged so you can just pack them in. Do you have your long-range comm installed?! Mira! Did you get that upgrade?! Mira!"

Nexus softly groaned, grabbing her personal care bag. "Carrier!"

Mirabilis audibly groaned as well, walking in with a small blaster in hand, easily putting it back together. "Victicia, calm down. She's one shuttle ride away. We can't keep her here forever. Now, Nexus, keep this close to your berth. Iacon's expensive living, so you'll probably be staying in a lower class apartment. You know what to do if anyone breaks in, aim for their kneecaps and call the Enforcers."

Nexus gave them both an exasperated look. "I will be fine! These are illegal anyway!"

Mirabilis shoved the small blaster in with her blanket, bending over to give her small daughter a kiss on the cheek. "That's why you're hiding it under your berth. It has a nice magnetic clip on the side, in case you get one of those awful metal berths."

Victicia sat on the bed with a sigh, her dark blue plating shining in the bright sunlight through the window. "Maybe you should start off in one of the smaller cities. They're statistically safer!"

Nexus smiled, zipping her bag closed. "Carrier, I'm tired of small cities. I want to learn more and Iacon's accepted my request to work in their archive. It's a great city, I'll be safe and you won't have to worry about anything."

Mirabilis nodded, gently rubbing her wings. "Nautica and the rest of the sorority will miss you, and so will we. But, you're old enough to handle this on your own. Remember to call us often, and if you need anything at all, let us know."

Nexus nodded and gently hugged her Sire. "Thank you, Sire. I'll be sure to call plenty and I'll try to make friends."

Victicia smiled brightly, gently hugging her between their big frames. "If you form a trine, you have to bring them here! We'll love to meet them!"

Nexus softly groaned, wiggling free and grabbing her things. "Well, I need to get going or I'll miss the shuttle! I love you both!"

They chimed their goodbyes and waved Nexus out. The small dark blue and purple seeker quickly made her way out to the shuttle, feeling her spark race. She let her visor slide into place, hiding her bright blue optics as she passed over her ticket.

She took her spot against a wall, carefully keeping her things close. Her spark danced quickly in her chamber when the shuttle took off. She watched as Caminus slowly left the view of the window, growing darker in the distance.

Best. Emergence Day. Ever.


End file.
